


As you wish

by Wouldntyouliketoknowweatherboy04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Brett Talbot Lives, Cute, Cute Liam Dunbar, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Happy Ending, Jealous Theo Raeken, Jealousy, M/M, Mason Hewitt is a Little Shit, No Sex, POV Theo Raeken, Possessive Theo Raeken, Pre-Relationship, Protective Theo Raeken, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Top Theo Raeken, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wouldntyouliketoknowweatherboy04/pseuds/Wouldntyouliketoknowweatherboy04
Summary: Brett was getting a bit too close to Liam. Theo didn't like it.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	As you wish

Theo could barely contain himself. He takes time out of his day to come and see one of Liam's lacrosse matches and this is what he gets? I mean he didn't have much else to do, but scratching his eyes out would probably be less painful than this. He had to suppress a growl when he sees Brett touch Liam's shoulder, he couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Liam and Brett had resolved their issues with each other and were now good friends, Liam was in no danger whatsoever. 

So why did he feel sick? 

There was a knot in Theo's stomach which made the whole match increasingly difficult to endure. It didn't help that both Mason and Corey were sending him confused looks every 10 seconds, whispering to each other at a volume that Theo couldn't be bothered to listen into. He was too busy watching Liam, making sure that he didn't put himself in danger. The boy was reckless and all Theo was doing was making sure he didn't hurt himself. 

Liam scores and Theo can't even bring himself to smile as Brett's arm wraps around Liam's shoulder. A low, guttural growl escapes Theo before he can suppress it and Corey shoots him a worried look.

"You okay, Theo?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"It's just you're letting out a serious jealous scent over there." Corey shrugs, causing Mason to gasp.

"You growl every time someone touches Liam!" Mason squeals, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "You are being SO possessive over him."

"What? No I'm not! I just don't trust Brett." Theo argues, his face most likely turning a bright red. "He hated Liam a few weeks ago, how do we know he's not dangerous?"

"You hated Liam a few weeks go." Mason points out. 

"I've never hated Liam." Theo replies, genuinely. "He just happened to be a part of my plan." 

"Oh of course, your 'master plan' that didn't work." Mason remarked. "All it left you with was a crush on Scott's beta."

As if on cue, Liam's struck down by another player on the opposite team, not surprisingly as he was stood still with his eyes on Theo. But Theo hadn't noticed, too busy defending himself to realize the beta was listening in on their conversation. All three of them stood up to make sure that Liam wasn't injured, relieved when they saw him back on his feet the next second. He looked slightly dazed but got back into the game. Theo was about to reply to Mason's previous comment when he's struck by the idea that he might be right. He did hate the idea of Liam being with anyone else but he had just put that down to not getting to spend a lot of time with him if he got a girlfriend. Turns out he wanted to be the girlfriend. Well, boyfriend. But the thought of Liam not liking him back tightened the knot in his chest and he pushed it to the back of his mind. It could never happen, Liam doesn't even like him that much as it is . 

The game finishes a good ten minutes later and they all go down to the field to congratulate Liam on his win. As soon as the crowd dies down, Liam makes his way over to Theo and tells Mason to wait for him in the car. Ignoring the wink from Mason, Theo turns his full attention to Liam. Liam smells of sweat mostly but also Brett, a smell Theo is dying to get rid of with his own.

"I didn't know you liked me." Liam smiled.

"What?" Theo stuttered, surprised at Liam's straight forward approach.

"I heard you talking whilst I was playing." Liam blushed, "It was kinda the reason I got tackled."

"Oh." Theo spoke. It was all he could get out before he crashed his lips onto Liam's.

Liam made a small noise of surprise before he kissed Theo back and they were both lost in each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Theo moved his lips to Liam's neck and made it his duty to remove all remains of Brett off of Liam's skin. Liam moaned softly at Theo scenting him and smiled to himself at the sweetness of the action. He'd purposely tried to make Theo jealous during the game and it seemed like it had worked successfully. 

"Theo." Liam gasped, breathless as Theo's tongue licked at his neck, "Let's go back to mine." 

Theo grinned up at Liam as he grasped Liam's hand in his. He gently kissed the hand.

"As you wish." 

That night was spent with them comforted in the other's embrace, neither of them ready for the next step, but glad to finally have each other in the way they had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyyy. So this is my first work so I hope you guys like it :) I've been obsessed with Thiam for a while now so I thought I would give it a try. I know it's not very long but it's just the start I hope :)


End file.
